Little Things
by aziraphale.scarlet
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kepada seorang Tainaka Ritsu ketika memasuki asrama dan mengalami hal ajaib? Bersama seorang hime cantik bernama Akiyama Mio. Hal lucu macam apa yang akan mereka alami? Fanfic pertama RnR. plis. Belum ahli bikin summary. mohon bantuannya. WARNING: YURI inside. OC/OOC


"Jadi ini tempatnya…?", kata gadis itu semangat. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan style casual tersenyum menatap bangunan asrama yang terlihat tua.

"ya, kuharap kau betah tinggal disini. Kami akan pulang sore ini, jadi kita harus bergegas menata barang2mu." sahut sang ayah.

"yosshh.. aku bertanya2 orang macam apa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku"

"yaah,, aku kasihan padanya.." sahut seorang bocah yang lebih kecil.

"awas kau, satoshii!"

"Tainaka Ritsu?" Gadis itu dan adiknya langsung terdiam menatap ke arah wanita cantik berkacamata yang segera dapat diidentifikasi sebagai- uhm-setidaknya pengurus asrama itu.

"ya, benar.. saya.. "

"silahkan ikut saya ke kamar anda, Tainaka-san"

"yoshhh.. "

Ritsu POV

Oke, jadi aku sendiri. oka-san, oto-san dan baka satoshi sudah kembali pulang. Ya, aku sendiri. asik. Setelah 3 bulan terakhir ini mati-matian agar dapat lulus dari SMA. setelah melalui semua ujian ujian dan ujian itu, disinilah aku… di asrama yang terlihat tua ini.. menjadi salah satu mahasiswa baru di universitas ternama di negeri ini... aku melirik ke kasur di sebelahku yang masih kosong dan mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa teman sekamarku.. dia baru akan datang 3 minggu lagi.. astaga, 3 minggu! Aku harus menempati kamar besar dari sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat angker sendirian selama 3 minggu ke depan! Yak, entah kenapa aku malah memilih fakultas teknik dari segala fakultas yang tersedia. Dan aku harus menerima takdirku bahwa fakultasku menuntutku untuk menjalani masa orientasi terlebih dahulu.. aku dengar dari si Sawako, pengurus asrama tadi, teman sekamarku dari Fakultas Ekonomi. Huft,, manusia hedon.. bagaimanapun, di sinilah aku. Sendiri. di kamar yang sepi.

…

Tidak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. ospek benar2 melelahkan. Mereka benar2 menyiksa mahasiswa baru. Sialan. Jadi segala gosip itu benar bahwa orientasi maba fakultas teknik tidak main2. Rasanya hampir tewas tadi. tapi yasudahlah, setidaknya aku sudah aman sekarang. aku mulai turun dan menata barang2ku. Sesuatu yang belum sempat kulakukan. Dan tatapanku jatuh ke arah lemari besar di pojok kamar. Oke sial, kemarin aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa lemari itu sangat besar dan ada ukiran2 aneh di pojok2nya. Sial, aku merasa cukup seram sekarang. perlahan, aku membuka pintu lemari. Tahan nafas. Siap untuk apapun yang terjadi. Dannn…

Kosong..

Lemari itu kosong. Tentu saja! Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mulai menertawakan diriku sendiri. memang lemari itu cukup besar, aku bahkan bisa masuk dengan mudah dan masih bisa bergerak bebas di dalamnya.. cukup besar untuk diisi…mayat… Baka-ritsu! -.

Well, kuputuskan untuk berjalan2 di sekitar asrama saja..

Ah, ada Sawako.

"Hai, Sawako-san"

"Hai, Tainaka-san"

"Mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Ritsu, Sawako-san. Hehee."

"Baik, Ricchan?", Sawako tertawa jahil. Hey, sikapnya berbeda dengan ketika ada kedua orang tuaku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Sedang luang, huh?"

"ya, aku kesepian. Asrama ini benar2 sepi dan aku belum punya teman sama sekali disini. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kuliah belum mulai. Oke, ada tugas ospek, tapi masa bodoh. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan tugas2 bodoh itu."

"Hahaaa.. jadi… apakah kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik, Ric…chaannn?" kata Sawako menggoda. Tunggu… menggoda…?

"eh,,, apaa..", belum selesai aku bicara, Sawako mendekatkan wajahnya ke… wajahku…

"tungg.. apa yang..", wajahku mulai merah. Hei, kalau kupikir2 ini bahkan belum sampai 10 menit kita akrab…

"hahaa.. aku bercanda..lucu sekali wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus.. "

"siall.. jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi.. a.. aku.. lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku"

"kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa pergi ke aku lagi, ricc-cchaan sayang.."

"dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu."

"ah ya, tenang saja, teman sekamarmu akan datang 3 hari lagi."

"benarkah? Bukankah Fakultas Ekonomi seharusnya masuk 1 minggu lagi?"

"ya, tapi sepertinya dia ingin beradaptasi dulu sebelum mulai kuliah, sehingga memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Bukankah justru bagus untuk kesepianmu?"

"hahaa.. kau benar.. semoga saja, dia anak yang menarik.."

"dia sangat cantik. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sekali ketika dia mendaftar kesini. Mahasiswa Ekonomi yang sangat cantik. Dia lebih mirip seperti hime dalam legenda ."

"Hime dalam legenda?

"Ya, legenda kota ini. Kau pendatang baru jadi mungkin tidak tau. Kabarnya kerajaannya dulu berada di kota ini."

"Well, aku tidak peduli dia cantik atau tidak nona Sawako. Tidak penting apakah dia cantik atau tidak, selama tidak membosankan.."

"hei, setidaknya malammu tidak akan suram jika ada gadis cantik tidur di sebelah ranjangmu kan?"

"a..pa.. dasar pervert…", aku cepat2 kembali ke kamarku..

Terbangun karena suara berisik mesin pemotong rumput memang menyebalkan. Mengingat aku ingin tidur sampai siang hari ini. Tunggu.. hari ini.. hari ini adalah kedatangan teman sekamarku… teman.. sekamarku… wow, tidak mungkin aku menyambutnya dalam keadaan belum mandi dan kusut seperti ini.. dengan semangat aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri... dan mulai menunggu.. dan menunggu.. hari sudah siang dan aku masih tetap kebosanan seorang diri .. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberinya sedikit kejutan. Apa salahnya bukan? mengejutkan sedikit? Hahaa.. setidaknya agar dia tau orang asik macam apa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya…

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai topeng menakutkan dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari besar di sudut kamarku tersebut..

Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aneh, lemari ini beraroma wangi. Seperti bunga…lily? Ah, baik, jadi aku akan menutup pintunya…

"yosh,, sekarang tinggal menunggu!" Detik demi detik berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sial! Aku ketiduran! Dengan panik aku segera berdiri dan berniat membuka lemari. Tapi.. rasanya.. hening sekali di luar.. maksudku, seharusnya, setidaknya ada suara motor atau mobil atau hal2 semacam itu.. tapi inii.. oke, tenang. Mungkin teman sekamarku sudah datang dan memang disini gelap sekali sehingga imajinasiku aneh2..

Aku membuka pintu lemari dan melangkah ke luar. Tuh kan, semua baik2 saja. Tapi hey,,, kenapa hanya ada satu ranjang. Dan ranjang itu berbeda. Besar dan indah.. dan ukiran2 di dinding ini? Dan aroma yang sangat wangi ini? Dan cahaya dari… lilin? Di…manaa aku?

Panik mulai menyerang hingga aku menyadari keberadaannya. Sosok gadis yang menatapku, dari sudut kamar dengan wajah… takut? padahal topengku sudah kulepas.. -_-

"si..siapa.. kau?"

"aku Ritsu. Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi pada kamarku? Siapa kau? Apakah kau teman sekamarku? Apa yang terjadi? Ah ya ini pasti mimpi?" kataku melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ja…jangan.. mendekat!" jeritnya. Wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"oke,, oke,, aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"kau.. ingin membunuhku?"

"apa?! Tidak. untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Langkahku tersandung karpet tebal dan..-hei, sejak kapan kamarku berkarpet?-jatuh tepat di atasnya.

Sial, posisi ini. Apa2an? Film banget. Tapi dia di bawahku sekarang dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"tolong.. penjagaa.. !" teriaknya.

Serta merta aku mendekap mulutnya. Oke, aku benar2 terlihat seperti penjahat sekarang, tapi feelingku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku bila penjaga datang karena sepertinya memang aku yang bersalah disini.

"jangan teriak. Jangan panggil siapapun." Kataku yang masih di atasnya. Saat itulah aku baru benar2 menyadari. Gadis ini… sangat cantik… rambutnya panjang berwarna biru.. kulitnya sangat putih… dan bahkan dia sangat manis berada di posisi ketakutan seperti ini. Dan lagi dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya.. sangat wangi… tanpa kusadari aku mendekatkan wajahku.. wajahnya sudah sangat merah. aku mendekat dan… berhenti tepat 3 mm sebelum sesuatu terjadi. Dan melompat berdiri. Apaa.. yang barusan akan kulakukan? Aku sudah gila.

"maafkan aku." Kataku. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca tapi dia tidak sehisteris tadi dan hanya menatapku.

"Namaku Tainaka Ritsu. Aku mahasiswa Universitas **** dan entah bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini, tadinya aku berada di asramaku. Maaf, tapi aku tidak tau dimana ini sehingga kumohon, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat. Aku benar2 tidak ingin mengacaukan kuliahku di tahun pertamaku." Haha. Aku mulai tidak seperti aku. Apa2an cara bicaraku itu?

"Namaku… Mio… Akiyama Mio…" kata gadis itu.

**AN**

**Jadi ini fanfic pertamaku dan bergenre yuri. kenapa yuri? karena justru genre yuri-lah yang membuat sang author ingin menulis fanfiction. hahaa.. menurut author, hubungan sesama cewek tu jauh lebih hangat dan manis #plakkk.. Dan.. Mio Ritsu memang selalu menjadi pair favorit author. ngg... yak...**

RnR plis?


End file.
